The Spy Who Loved Matt
by TaiKamiya2
Summary: A Taito. Tai is a secret agent and he must protect the astronaut Matt Ishida from evil terrorists. Will Tai's feelings interfere with his mission? Will Tai tell Matt how he feels? Will Tai complete his mission? Read and find out


***********************************************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, James Bond or BMW. No profit was made out of this fic.  
WARNING: This fic has yaoi content. This means boy x boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, get out of here. This is a Taito.  
  
I dedicate this fic to Zeras. She is an artist of great talent. Keep on drawin' girl!  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A man entered his apartment. He shut the door and locked it. He went to the bathroom and stepped out of it a few minutes later in his pyjamas. He entered his bedroom and lay on his bed looking at a picture of Mars. "Mars, here I come." he said before falling into a deep sleep. A few minutes later, the door to the apartment is unlocked and a woman silently made her way to the bedroom. Once there, she pulled out a gun fitted with a silencer and fired a few shots at the man. She left the room as silently as she entered.  
  
  
THE SPY WHO LOVED MATT  
  
By  
  
Tai_Kamiya  
  
  
Japanese secret agent Tai Kamiya was jerked awake by his ringing cellular phone. "Kamiya here." Tai said. "Tai, you better get here fast. A certain situation has developed." the voice on the other side of the line replied. "I'll be right there Mimi." Tai replied just before hanging up. Tai ran out of bed to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. Once he was done, he ran back to his room and got dressed. He returned fully dressed in a suit. He ran out of his apartment and quickly locked the door. He ran to his BMW, got in, started the engine and went to headquarters. Once there, he was cleared by security and took the elevator to the seventh floor. He opened the door to his boss' office and threw his goggles on the coat hanger. "Hi Tai!" Mimi said. "Hi Mimi! What's going on?" Tai replied. "Oh, something about the Japanese space mission to Mars. J will see you soon. He'll explain the situation in detail." Mimi said. "Mrs. Mimi, send in 00T(pronounced double-O T) please." J asked through the intercom. "Right away Sir." Mimi replied.   
  
  
Tai went in the office. "Good morning Sir." Tai said. "Good morning 00T. Please sit down." a tall blue haired man wearing glasses replied. "Thank you Sir." Tai replied. He sat in a chair. "As you may or may not know 00T, young Japanese astronaut Satoshi Oyama was killed last night." J said. "Oh yes, he was one of the astronauts scheduled to depart today for Mars." Tai said. "That's correct 00T. We suspect that the Dark Masters organisation is behind the assassination. We believe that they are trying to disrupt the world economy by cancelling the mission to Mars or that they are trying to gain control of the space mission to Mars. Either way, they must be stopped. We suspect that their next target is the astronaut's replacement, Matt Ishida. Your mission 00T is to protect Mr. Ishida, find who is behind the assassination and stop them. Mr. Ishida is currently living in Odaida. Here's his address." J said as he handed a piece of paper to Tai. Tai memorised the address and burned the piece of paper as J continued: "You may proceed any way you wish, but don't leave Mr. Ishida out of your sight." J said. "Yes sir!" Tai replied. "Oh and Tai..." J began. "Yes sir?" Tai asked. "Please try not to fight with Matt. I know you two had a lot of different views when we were young. Make sure he stays alive and don't forget to stop by I branch for your equipment." J finished. "Yes Joe. I mean J. Sorry Sir." Tai replied. "It's alright 00T. Now, go on." J said. "Yes Sir!" Tai said as he left the office. Tai grabbed his goggles and put them on. "Well, I'm off to protect Matt. Looks like he has gotten into trouble again and I have to save him." Tai said to Mimi. "Oh, really? You be careful Tai, both of you." Mimi replied. "I will Mimi bye!" Tai replied as he left for I branch.  
  
  
Tai took the elevator and went to the first floor. He got out of the elevator and went to the I branch. Once arrived, he greeted the short red haired man known as I: "Hi I!". "Hello 00T!" I replied. "Having trouble meeting the high standards of your equipment I." Tai said. "I'm not in the mood for your usual jokes 00T. Now, let's get on with it." I replied. I picked up a pair of goggles and continued: "Now pay attention 00T. These may look ordinary goggles, but they are not.". He handed the goggles to Tai. Tai removed his regular goggles and put them in his pocket. He put on the new ones and I continued: "Now, press the button on the right lens to activate the goggles." Tai activated the goggles as I continued: "Of course, these are equipped with the standard auto-destruct mechanism. Now turn the display control to switch to the different display modes available including" Tai turned the display control as I kept talking "x-ray vision, infrared vision and radar mode. The radar is configured to track the signal emitted by this pill which has to be taken internally." I handed a pill, a pair of gloves and a digivice to Tai. "Now, these gloves can scan for fingerprints and the matching result is displayed on the digivice." I said. "Last, is this arm sling which turns into a giant shield." I handed the sling to Tai. Tai put the sling on his left arm. "The activation mechanism is triggered by your wrist." Tai yanked his wrist and a shield deployed on his left arm. "Cool!" Tai said. "Yes... well, the metal can cut through solid steel, is strong enough to support the weight of two persons and is bullet proof. Well that's all 00T. Good luck and try to return this equipment in pristine order or you'll answer to me." I said. "I'll do my best." Tai replied as he left I branch and went to his car.   
  
  
Tai started the engine and started his search for Matt. Odaiba was a pretty large city, but Tai knew Matt well. Tai began to think aloud: "Now, let's see... If I were Matt, where would I be?... I know! The best club in town! The Zeras club." Tai said as he headed for the Zeras club. As Tai drove to the club, he began to think of Matt. "Hmmm, Matt. I wonder if he's changed in all these years. One thing's for sure, my feelings for him haven't changed one bit. Shit! I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission. There's only one solution to my problem. I have to tell Matt how I feel about him." As Tai kept thinking, flashes pass through his mind: Matt playing the harmonica for T.K., Matt and him fighting in the snow, Matt and him holding hands when fighting Venomyotismon, Matt holding him in his arms during the fight against Piedmon... "Matt, do you feel more than friendship for me? Do you love me?" A tear strolled down Tai's cheek. "Dam, this is so hard. I wish I told him earlier how I feel." Tai was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the club across the street. Tai parked his car and went in the club. With all his thinking, Tai didn't notice he was being followed. His female pursuer parked her car near the club and headed for the entrance.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai had entered the club and was searching for Matt. He spotted a blond man sitting at the bar slowly drinking a beer. "There he is. He hasn't changed much. He's still beautiful. I have to go to him and get this over with." Tai wanted to go to Matt, but he was paralysed by fear. "Come on Tai! You can do this. You had the crest of courage remember. Hell, you can face an army of enemy soldiers, why can't you go to Matt?" Tai said to himself. Finally over his fear, Tai went next to Matt. Meanwhile, the female assassin entered the club with a group of men and she made her way to the far corner of the club. "Mind if I join you?" Tai asked Matt who was looking at his half-empty glass of beer and who didn't notice Tai. "Leave me alone." Matt replied. "Is that the way to treat your old friend, Tai?" Tai replied. Matt immediately turned his head and saw his old friend Tai standing next to him. "Tai! It's really you!" Matt got up and hugged Tai. Tai was taken a bit by surprise by it, but he hugged Matt back. "I'm sorry Tai. I didn't know it was you. I sure am glad to see you here with all that's going on." Matt said. They let go of each other. Tai and Matt sat next to one another. "It's ok Matt. I understand. Yeah about that, it's partly why I'm here." Tai replied. "Oh?" Matt said. "Yeah, the government asked me to protect you. We're afraid your life may be in danger." Tai replied. Matt threw himself on Tai and started to cry. Tai hugged Matt and tried to calm his friend. "Shhhh Matt. It's okay. I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." Tai said. Matt raised his head and said: "Thank you Tai. That means a lot coming from you." A tear left Tai eye and he leaned in and his lips met with Matt's. Seeing that Matt didn't push him back, Tai embraced Matt. He felt Matt relax in his arms. After a moment, they parted. "I wanted to tell you for so long Matt. I love you." Tai said. "I love you too Tai." Matt replied as silent tears strolled down Matt's cheeks. Tai wiped the tears off and asked: "Matt, what's wrong?". "Nothing Tai, I'm just very happy." Matt replied as he pulled Tai in for another kiss. "Now! Get them!" the female assassin screamed.   
  
  
Half a dozen men rushed to the blonde and the brunette. They surrounded the new lovers pointing their guns at them. The female assassin spoke: "There's no escape Mr. Kamiya. Surrender now or pay the penalty.". "I never surrender!" Tai replied as he held Matt's hand. "Your choice. Kill them!" the assassin replied. Matt squeaked Tai's hand and Tai squeaked back. In a fraction of second, Tai pulled Matt behind him, yanked his left wrist and deployed his shield. Letting go of Matt, he reached in his jacket and pulled out his other pair of goggles. Tai kicked the last man on the hand, which made him drop his gun. Tai then threw him on the man next to him, which caused them all to fall in a domino fashion. The female assassin grabbed him by the wrist and tried to throw him, but failed. Tai took her hand and tossed her on the group of men. Then, he activated the auto-destruct on his goggles and threw them at the group of men as he and Matt ran for the door. The female assassin was shooting at them, but Tai blocked the shots with his shield. The goggles went off throwing the female assassin and her men on the floor. "After them you fools!!!" she screamed.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Matt made it to the car and got in. Tai started the engine and headed for his apartment. The female assassin and her men stepped in two cars and went after Tai and Matt. "Tai, I don't know if you noticed but we're being followed." Matt said. "I know. Hang on." Tai said. Tai flipped a switch on the control panel and a series of nails where dropped from the rear bumper of the car. One of the two pursuing cars went straight in them and crashed into a brick wall. The second car, which occupied the female assassin, took a detour and evaded the nails. "Tai, they're still on our tail." Matt said. "Don't worry Matt. I got more tricks up my sleeve." Tai replied as he flipped another switch on the car control panel. An oil trail traced itself behind the car. Tai turned at another corner while the pursuing car slipped across the street into a department store. "Well, looks like we've seen the last of them, for now at least." Tai said. "Yeah" Matt replied as he kissed Tai on the cheek. After a few minutes, they reached Tai's apartment. "I think you should stay at my place, since your place is probably crawling with goons. I hope you don't mind?" Tai asked Matt. "Not at all." Matt replied. Matt kissed Tai on the cheek again. Tai blushed. "Maaaaaaattttttt! Stop it! Come on. Let's go inside." Tai said as he headed for the door. Matt followed him. Tai unlocked the door and they stepped in. They took off their shoes and went in the living room. Matt jumped on Tai but Tai stopped him: "Wait Matt!!! Wait here for a second.". Tai went in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He took out the pill from his pocket and gave it to Matt. "Here Matt, take this. If anything should happen, I will be able to locate you." Tai said. Matt took the pill, swallowed it and drank a little water. He gave the glass back to Tai. Tai went back in the kitchen and came back a few seconds later. "Now, let's get down to business." Tai said. Tai spread kisses on Matt while dragging him to his room.   
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"That was incredible, Tai. I love you" Matt said as he kissed Tai. "I love you too Matt." Tai replied as he kissed Matt back. "You rest Matt. I'll stand guard in case some uninvited guests pay us a visit." Tai said. "Thank you Tai. Good night." Matt said as he laid his head on Tai's lap. "Good night Matt." Tai whispered to Matt. Within a few minutes, Matt was asleep. "Well if we are gonna have guests, I better get properly dressed." Tai whispered to himself. Carefully, he moved Matt off of him and he stepped out of bed. He got dressed and equipped himself of his gadgets. Then, he noticed his digivice was flashing. "Huh, I must have scanned the woman's fingerprints when I tossed her. Well let's see what we've got." Tai said to himself. Tai read the info on the female assassin.   
  
  
Name: Motomiya, Jun  
Occupation: Professional assassin  
Current whereabouts: unknown. The subject is suspected to be working for the Dark Masters organisation. Approach with caution.  
  
  
Tai snapped his fingers. "That's it. I knew that I had seen her before. She was the girl who was always after Matt when we were in High School. I wonder how she ended up working for the Dark Masters? Hmmmmm maybe she didn't take it when Matt told her he didn't like her." Tai said to himself. Tai heard the bedroom window shatter. "Tai! Help!" Matt screamed. "Matt! Hang on! I'll save you!" Tai screamed. But Jun got behind Tai and knocked him out. "Too bad the boss wants you alive Kamiya or I would've killed you right now. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jun said laughing. Shortly after, Matt was dragged in the room unconscious and dropped next to Tai. "Awwwwww, they're so cute. Put them in the car." Jun said.   
  
  
...  
  
  
Tai is awaked by water splashed against his face. Tai tried to move, but he was completely immobilized in a chair. "Welcome to my headquarters Mr. Kamiya. I'm glad to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances." a familiar voice said. A person was sitting in a chair turning her back on Tai. "That voice... It can't be." Tai said. "It can!" the other voice replied as she turned around. Tai was stunned. "Hello Tai!" the other person replied caressing her pet Byomon. "Sora, but why?" Tai asked. "Why!!! I'll tell you why! I feel in love with you during our time in the digiworld, but I knew you didn't feel anything more than friendship for me. Each time I saw you and Matt together, my crest shone and each time, I swore I would get even. I swore that I would make you mine at any cost. And now I finally can. I developed a virus that turns gays to straights and vice-versa. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Soon, you will be mine Tai and Matt will be Jun's. And since I've taken control of the space mission to Mars, every other human being on Earth will be infected with the virus! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sora said. "You're crazy Sora. I won't let you! I love Matt and he loves me! You can never change that! I'll stop you, even if it's the last thing I do." Tai said determined. "We'll see about that! Ha! Ha! Ha! Bring him!" Sora commanded. Jun walked in the room along with two men who were holding Matt. Matt was strapped to a chair next to Tai. "Matt are you alright?" Tai asked concerned. "I am now that I'm with you. Tai, I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you." Matt said. "Matt, I'll always love you too." Tai replied. "Awwwww, how cute. Inject him! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sora said. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai and Matt screamed. Matt and Tai tried to break free, but failed. Matt was injected with the virus. "No!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed as Matt screamed in pain.   
  
  
Using all his strength, Tai was able to free his fist. He then activated his shield and freed himself from the rest of his restraints. "What? Stop him!!!" Sora yelled. Tai knocked out all the guards and managed to throw Jun on Sora. Tai rushed to Matt, untied him, and held him in his arms. "Matt, I'm sorry. I failed you." Tai said crying. "Don't be Tai. It's not your fault. Remember, I will always love you." Matt said as he passed out. "Matt! No!!!!!" Tai screamed crying. "It's too late, nothing can stop the virus now! Ha! Ha! Ha! And now it's your turn! Get him!" Sora commanded. Four men jumped on Tai and held him still. Tai tried in vain to break free. "Ha! Ha! I will inject you personally, but first, I'll launch the space shuttle. Ha! Ha!" Sora said as she punched a few buttons on the control panel on her desk. "There, now nothing can stop it, not even you." Sora said. Sora went near Tai and grabbed a syringe filled with the virus. Tai was able to break free and knock out all the guards, including Jun. Tai jumped on Sora and grabbed the syringe. "Since you like your virus so much why don't you give it a try? This is for you Matt!" Tai said as he injected Sora with the virus. Within a few moments, Sora was unconscious on the floor. Then, Jun jumped on Tai. "You fool!! You can't stop us! I'll simply inject her with the antidote that is in the safe over there. But first, I'll give myself the satisfaction of killing you!" Jun said. "Thanks for the info, here get a taste of your own medicine!" Tai said as grabbed another syringe and injected Jun. Jun screamed in pain before she lost consciousness on the floor. "I have to stop the shuttle." Tai said as he rushed to the control panel. "Hmmmm, let's see. Oh here it is. Change trajectory? Yes! New coordinates? Let's see where are we? Oh yes!" Tai said as he punched the control panel. "Now, for the antidote." Tai said as he looked for the safe. Tai put on his goggles. Tai turned the display control on his goggles and switched to x-ray vision. Tai found the safe and opened it. He took a syringe filled with the antidote and injected Matt. "Come on Matt! Come on!" Tai said. Matt woke up. "How do you feel Matt?" Tai asked Matt concerned. "I feel a little strange, but I still love you." Matt said as he kissed Tai. "Oh Matt, I love you too." Tai said as he kissed Matt back. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Tai said as he ran for the exit while holding Matt's hand. "Jun! Jun! Where are you?" Sora screamed. "Over here, Sora!" Jun replied. Both girls met. "Jun, there's something I need to tell you. It's very important." Sora said nervously. "What is it?" Jun asked anxiously. "I... I love you Jun!" Sora replied. "Oh Sora, I love you too." Jun replied. Sora and Jun kissed. Sora checked the computer on her desk. "Darn it! Come on love! Let's get out of here before this place blows." Sora said. Sora and Jun left hand in hand. A few minutes later, the shuttle crashed on the base and blew up.   
  
  
Meanwhile, back in a hotel room, a brunette and a blonde lay in bed in each other's arms. "I wonder if Sora and Jun feel in love with each other after I injected them with the virus." Tai said. "Maybe they did Tai, after all, those two bitches are made for one another. Enough talk about them, let's concentrate on us." Matt replied as he kissed Tai. "You're right. You're beautiful Matt and I love you." Tai replied as he kissed Matt back. "I love you too, Tai. Will you send me to paradise with you again?" Matt asked his love. "Gladly, my angel." Tai replied.  
  
  
...  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
TAI KAMIYA WILL RETURN OR WILL HE?...  
  
  
Author's end notes: Well that's it for this fic. I don't think I'll be writing more of these unless you want to. So tell me if you liked it and if you want me to write another Digimon/James Bond fic. That's it for now. Now, I gotta work on the sequel to my other fic, Tai's secret.  
  
Later,  
  
Tai_Kamiya  



End file.
